All That Jazz
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: One Shot based off 3x01—A Very Christmas Tori—Jade helps Tori give Andre another perfect gift. Andre and Tori are mostly in denial. Jade is the Queen of Matchmaking. Beck spends a lot of time asleep. Rated T but on the up side.


**Hi, all, so this is a little Christmas story that I whipped out and polished for all Andre/Tori lovers. There is some mention of underwear and some heavy kissing so I am rating it as T as I don't think it constitutes an M rating but just so you know. The relationship between all characters main pairings and otherwise is consensual and legal. This is not a return to this wonderful fandom but just a toe dip thing so I hope you enjoy.**

**Also I am not sure what the ages of the characters or their school year was going into the third season so I made them all Seniors and eighteen years old. As I have always said as well, spelling and grammar are not my strongest suit either so any inaccuracies and I apologise. **

**Anyhow let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. **

* * *

All That Jazz

One Shot based off 3x01—_A Very Christmas Tori_—Jade helps Tori give Andre _another_ perfect gift. Andre and Tori are mostly in denial. Jade is the Queen of Matchmaking. Beck spends a lot of time asleep.

* * *

There were many things Jade West would do, rather than get a gift for Tori Vega. Many times since this godforsaken Secret Santa thing had begun she had thought about forgetting it and giving Tori a doll head with a knife stuck through it.

"Bit dramatic babe don't you think?" Beck had said when she had mentioned that twirling her new scissors around when she had been lying on his bed in his RV.

A part of Jade wanted to make a sarcastic comment but Beck's head had been on her stomach gently kissing her belly button and she had thought that it might go lower as the night progressed. Beck had a wicked mouth and both of them got their own pleasure out of sex and Jade was not going to pass that up just because she could think of a lot of crude comments about Tori.

She thought about it after they'd made love (and yes she did call it that, thank you very much)—give or take the hour or so it took to recover, because when Beck was good, yes her man was good—that Christmas yodelling with her mad drama teacher was not something she was ever going to be prepared to do. And therefore she was probably going to get Tori a Christmas present.

She just wished she knew what she could give her. Other than a wake up call.

Instead she had come up with the idea of a song.

And then it hit her. Something else she would gift Tori with. As Jade knew knowledge was the kind of power you could trade in and she was going to trade in one of her chips to ensure that Andre (who was a dear friend—most of the time) got his happy ending.

In both senses.

Of course this was Vega so this might take some time. Best to give her a lot of time to prepare. Actually best to do most of it herself. Tori wasn't known for her planning—most of her relationships she seemed happen out of sheer luck and they fell apart most of the time. Jade had pieced together the fact that Daniel was probably Tori's first and that relationship had ended in a bad way and since then there had been sporadic dates.

She had also known that Andre had, had two girlfriends that had meant something and yet had fallen head over heals for Tori from the second she had gotten on that stage in her shiny dress and had sung that song. When Andre fell he fell hard and he had fallen hard for Tori—Jade had eyes after all. Beck did as well.

As Beck slept she tapped her fingernails against the metal part of her scissors and thought to herself about how much she liked Tori Vega.

(And how much she wanted to see her face when she showed up at her house tomorrow)

Plus she thought turning and pulling her sheet tighter around her body—it wouldn't hurt to make sure that she was well stocked up for Christmas. And it was the season of giving wasn't it?

She grinned pressing her cold nose into Beck's shoulder blades and let sleep claim her.

* * *

Tori stared at Jade for several minutes trying to think of a comeback to what Jade was telling her. Jade had come over to work on the song—or so Tori had believed but had instead come over with several bags that were filled with pink tissue paper and smelled like they had been sprayed with a sort of spray that made her whole house smell like there had just been an invasion of dancers at some sort of club that required ID.

Jade was eating a slice of pizza. She had also come over with pizza and fried chicken and she had stolen one of their father's beers. One of Tori's father's beer and she was working on the riff of the song as if she hadn't come in and told Tori that there was apparently an added bonus to the Secret Santa gift and that apparently included underwear

Underwear that Jade thought Tori should seduce Andre with.

Andre, her best friend—also the boy turning (rapidly—and didn't she know it) man that she was head over ass in love with.

Tori took another deep breath and counted to ten in her head. She was now up to one hundred and she thought she might scream before the night was out.

Jade hummed something under her breath and crossed out some of the lyrics that she had come up with.

Finally after what felt like some time staring at the bag, Tori regained the power of speech.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Actually she was quite impressed that didn't come out as a snarl, or a scream, or a combination of the two.

"Possibly." Jade said not looking up.

"You want me too…you want me too…you think I could…"

"Oh for pity's sake" Jade said throwing down her pencil with a bit too much venom.

"Tori I have known Andre for a long time, he has never…and I mean this…never looked at another girl the way he has looked at you. And It's not like it's the worst thing I could find you. You just wear this under your costume and take if off when he's there. It's hardly rocket science. The whole group are sick of the pining looks between the two of you it's just painful when you both start seeing someone else, we all go through the motions and then watch you break up and then the desperate, sickening hope starts again. This way a lot of crap is kicked out, Andre get's a grade, we all get a peaceful Christmas and you both get an orgasm. Win-Win if you want my opinion" And then she shrugged turning back to her lyrics.

"He doesn't…Andre…"

"Oh god Vega if you are seriously going to say Andre doesn't look at you like that then you are as stupid as I always thought you were. Tori the looks he shoots you when your preforming could set the room on fire. When you come in from yoga in your shorts he has to look away. On numerous occasions he has dropped whatever it is that he is doing to be there for you, he always wants you to be his singer to his songs, Tell Me That You Love Me, was proof of that alone and then we have the fact that everytime you are in a relationship a part of him shrivels up and dies…not to mention Ryder Daniels, not only did he write you the most kick-ass song imaginable but he also had to be restrained from punching Ryder three times and I know this because Beck told me."

Tori blinked at her feeling rather emotionally. She didn't know what to say.

"Jade what if I'm reading this wrong…he's…he's my best friend"

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Jade stared at her for a second and then put down her beer bottle…without a coaster as well…heathen.

"And I get it. It was scary when Beck and I first got together as well. Making that jump from friends to something more always is. But Vega if that's what's stopping you then you are going to be really unhappy for a long time and life is too short for that. Just because Danny broke your heart doesn't mean you give up. Andre loves you, you are about as obvious as a reality TV show star hiding how much she doesn't care about anyone but herself and if you do this now then you get to feel good about yourself."

"And also I win the pot" she finished as an afterthought.

Tori stared. Now she was staring at the costume—thingy—she had to admit it wasn't that bad. It was a pair of matching sets in red lace. The bra was a little lower than what she usually would go for but it was a bit more padded and the lacey underwear had a slight up the back. Tori who wore thongs sometimes could see that Jade had chosen right for her. This was a nice mix between fancy underwear and everyday underwear. And knowing Jade it could have been a whole lot worse.

Though how she knew Tori's exact bra size was a thought that Tori was pretty sure was going to fester.

And she knew Jade was right. She and Andre had been at an impasse for a long time, neither one of them moving forwards or backwards with their feelings. One of them would have to make the first move and maybe…maybe she could do it. Maybe she could pluck up the courage to ask her best friend to be her boyfriend, her partner, her lover.

But if it failed…

Tori didn't think she could stomach losing Andre's friendship.

She put her head in her hands.

Jade the bitch took another bite of pizza.

* * *

The song was a success. Tori had written the music, Jade the lyrics and Cat had done the chorography. Jade with a wink had skipped off with Beck with a grin that told Tori that Jade would probably be spending the night in the RV again. Cat and Robbie disappeared too though what they were doing Tori didn't want to think about. She smoothed down her shorts, rubbing her sweaty palms on her knees and then walked in the boots that cost a ton to buy over to Andre's locker.

He was still in conversation with his teacher but when he came over his face had cracked into a huge smile.

"A." he said with deep satisfaction. "Thank you Tori".

Her reply was slightly muffled as he had picked her up and swung her around. One leg hooked a little on his hip and she was hyper aware that if she pressed forwards they'd be locked together.

She dropped her leg quickly.

_Be brave Vega, be brave. _

"Hey, Trina's out tonight at some party and my Mom and Dad are at my grandma's helping her out for a couple of days…do you…err…do you want to come over? Hang out?"

Andre beamed at her again that smile that made her breathless for one perfect, dizzying second.

"I'd love to" he said pressing one hand against her cheek. It seemed like he was on the verge of saying something else but he seemed to change his mind and then the bell rang making them separate with a loud clang.

Tonight, Tori thought seemed like a long way away.

At eight Andre texted her to say he was coming over. Tori stared at herself in the mirror.

If Jade was wrong about this then she was going to kill her.

The underwear she had to admit did wonders for her skin and it was smooth and comfortable in that way that high priced stuff made you feel. Tori had gone barefooted—Jade had not included shoes (thank God) or make up but Tori had took a long bath, washed her hair, shaved everything and had taken a swig of vodka before she had but the damn thing on.

It had never been this hard with Danny. With Danny she was sixteen and they had fumbled around a bit and she had tried to forget the uncomfortableness and had chalked it down to it all being new. Now she was eighteen, she was a Senior in High School. She was older, she was wiser…and she had never felt this way for Danny.

There was a knock at the door.

Showtime.

* * *

Whatever Andre Harris had thought was going to happen when he went to Tori's house it was not this.

When she had opened the door he had honestly thought he had died of some sort of freak accident and this was heaven presented to him on a platter.

She was in her underwear.

Better than that she was in lace underwear.

It was proof that someone out there loved him.

She opened the door and then took a step back and did some little twirl so Andre could get a good look.

He shut the door before the neighbourhood watch had a field day and reminded himself to breathe.

Tori stared at him for a second and then sighed.

"Oh fuck it"

And then she was kissing him.

Yeah. Andre had defiantly died and gone to heaven.

As she kissed him (and he found himself returning that kiss rather…enthusiastically) he found a bit of skin and stuck his nail into it.

Nope. Not a dream.

Wow.

"Not that I'm not happy about this change of events Tor" he said when air made them pull apart. But…err…what…err?"

Tori's face fell.

"Don't you like it?"

Was she serious?

"Babe this is a dream come true, I'm just wondering what I did to deserve it"

Tori snorted. "It's stupid but…Jade got it for me. Said it was part of the Secret Santa gift and that I should, I don't know seduce you with it but…I thought it's us right? Since when did we need something like that when I could just tell you how I felt, and then I saw you and I just…well kissed you"

"Not complaining" Andre said kissing her again and making a mental note to write Jade a thank you card.

He hoisted Tori onto his waist pressing her against him like she had done accidentally this morning. Her legs curled around him, her hands found his hair and he was pretty sure at some point he had lost his shirt.

"Merry Christmas Andre" she said as he found that damn bra clasp.

"Merry Christmas Tori"

* * *

Jade West was asleep in the arms of her boyfriend when her phone vibrated twice. She opened one eye prepared to send a death text to whoever it was that had disturbed her sleep when she saw the two text messages.

One was from Tori with a simple winky face and two kisses which Jade took to mean her grand plan had all gone ahead with no muss, no fuss and the other was from Andre who had sent her a, _THANK YOU, _in capital letters.

Jade stared at it for a second and sent back two eyeroll emojis.

"What are you doing?" came a sleepy voice to her right.

"Nothing" Jade said beaming. "Just spreading the Christmas joy and all that jazz"

Beck stared at her the sleepiness in his face making him more attractive than he was when he was awake (and that was saying something) and then he shrugged.

"Ok" he said reaching out for her. Jade laid her head in the crook of his arm and closed her eyes.

God she was good.

Now…how to get Robbie and Cat together before Easter?

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this and I wish all of you a very happy Christmas and a very happy and safe 2020. **


End file.
